


Lovebite

by purplesocrates



Series: 500 Followers fic giveaway [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Biting, Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: This was written for a fic giveaway for @lumielwinchester who had many good ideas but I chose this AU:Hannibal is a magician of royal blood and learned magic through studying in old libraries while Will learned magic more through practice and instinct. They are drawn to each other and find that both of them have tricks and tips to share.(Hannibal has used darker magic for a very long time and can see the same instincts in Will)So this happened it was suppose to be a 1000 words but it spilled over. I hope you like it!





	Lovebite

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is a powerful magician who works at magic university, Will is his student who wants to learn his tricks!

Here in this room he was free and at peace to do as he pleased. No-one could enter without his permission, not many knew exactly where it was, even if you could find the door you still had to know how to open it. The library itself was in a large turreted room at the top of the tallest university tower, from the ground outside it looked like a bell tower, if you entered it all you would see would be a long, winding staircase that led to a small room with a large, rusty bell. This was all an illusion of course. A specific incantation which could only be performed by himself once uttered revealed a simple wooden door at the bottom of the steps, this would then only be opened with a few choice spells. Once opened it revealed a large high ceilinged room that had floors and floors of books.

There was a small desk in the middle of the room where he worked, torches automatically lit when he entered the room and floated around the room casting just the amount of light. Only a few people had ever been in this sanctuary and no one had seen the vault beneath which housed his most precious artefacts and spells, the ones that had great potential for power, the ones that held the secret to his long life, he had spent many years gathering and amassing these to often great personal danger. He was careful, he had constructed a persona that hid his true nature very well. No one really knew how powerful he really was, most thought of him as learned and wise not having much practical power. He liked to fool people, he viewed most of his counterparts as poor imitations of magicians, pretenders to a throne he had ruled for many years without them even being aware.

He was a solitary man, not easily distracted, he was a man of supreme focus. That was until Will Graham had come to the university and sat in the back of his class looking directly at him, through him. He had felt the power from him like a dark wave crashing at his feet. He had smiled and made a point to not notice, to not engage with him. So Hannibal had watched and waited for him to come to him which he did not long after the second class. He had spent the next week thinking about Will Graham, thinking about ways he could see him.

Will Graham was too often on his mind.

So when Will appeared in his sanctuary, almost silently, making Hannibal think he had conjured him up somehow, he did not immediately look up.

They both knew Hannibal had killed people for far less “hello Will.”

Will smiled “hello Doctor Lecter.”

Will looked around the library taking in its floors of books in, he was more practical having come by his talent in more natural way. He just knew how things worked, he could sense the magic before he ever understood what it was, always just at his fingertips it seemed to hum around him without being conjured. He was natural magician, a rare thing.

Will walked over to Hannibal and perched himself on the edge of the desk.

“How long did it take you to open the door?” Hannibal asked even though he knew the answer it had only taken one try of course.

Will smirked this time and Hannibal felt a great hole opening up below him threatening to swallow him.

“Not long, but you knew that.”

Hannibal smiled “of course.”

“Aren't you interested in how I figured it out?”

Hannibal looked up at Will who was gently smiling, pleased with himself. “You are a very cunning boy it doesn't surprise me that you figured it out. I suppose the question is what is to be done about your rudeness?”

Will quirked an eyebrow at that. “Am I to be punished Doctor Lecter?” Will laughed.

Hannibal smiled and leant back in his chair “what possible punishment could I conjure that would prevent such a rudeness from happening again?”

“I am sure with your imagination you could come up with something. You could of course just kill me.” Will said this with the full knowledge that Hannibal could wipe Will from the face of existence at the wave of a hand.

“Indeed I have done far worse than kill for far less infractions.”

“I have no doubt.”

“Yet somehow with you and I can’t seem to muster up any other feeling than amusement.”

“I should count myself lucky.”

“Indeed you should.” Hannibal was attempting to keep the ever increasing smile from his face “so now that you are here what will you do?”

Will laughed and Hannibal watched as he threw his head back arching that neck of his which Hannibal wanted nothing more than to lick, bite and mark. He wanted this boy to be his, he wanted to claim him.

“Ahhhh yes that is the question isn't it?” Will spoke fully aware that Hannibal was staring almost lecherously as his neck, it made his skin prickle. “I think you know what I am after.”

Hannibal cocked an eyebrow at that “what would that be`?”

“Access to your deepest, darkest secrets of course.”

Hannibal smiled if anyone else had been so brazen he wouldn't have thought twice about snapping their neck.

“Really, well I cannot grant access to just anyone, what makes you think I will allow you? Especially after such insolence.”

Will ducked his head, raised his eyebrows and practically batted his eyelashes at Hannibal and then spoke in an almost whisper “please?”

Hannibal stood up and slowly sidestepped to stand in front of Will whose eyes had followed the movement with a wry smile. As Hannibal edged closer Will didn't flinch. “Did you come here expecting me to punish you Will? Did you-“ Hannibal moved millimetres close to Will almost brushing his lips against his, Hannibal brought his hand up to cup the side of Will’s face “want me to punish you?”

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, he opened his eyes and spoke with as much confidence as he could muster with Hannibal so close. “Maybe.”

Hannibal smiled, wolf teeth and crinkles by his glowing amber eyes. Hannibal moved his other hand to cover Will’s wrist, his hand resting on the edge of the desk, fingers encircled, grip tightened. Will gasped. “You should fear me more than you do.” Hannibal gently stroked Will’s cheek with his thumb as he tightened his hold of Will’s wrist, Will made no move to push Hannibal away. “You would let me do anything to you?” Hannibal whispered this into Will’s ear and he shivered.

“Yes” Will breathed out, his eyes rolling slightly back in his head.

Hannibal breathed in the scent of Will and tilted his head so he was closer to Will’s exposed neck, he could smell arousal it was intoxicating. Hannibal gently placed his lips against skin, pale and translucent , brushing softly side to side, flicking his tongue out gently he tasted the skin. Will still didn't move he could feel the grip on his wrist almost cutting off circulation, squeezing the bones, bruising the surface. Hannibal continued to gently brush his lips against Will’s neck, slowly bringing his other hand around to encircle Will’s other wrist he suddenly pushed Will’s wrist together so Hannibal could stretch Will’s arms behind his back and restrain him with one hand. Hannibal's other hand made its way to the back of Will’s neck, gently stroking the nape of hair, soft and silken.

The iron grip in which Hannibal held Will’s wrists did not let up, Will felt as if his skin was humming, his eyes rolled back in his head as the conflicting waves of pain and pleasure broke through his body. Hannibal then scraped his teeth against delicate skin and Will moaned, he could feel the smile of Hannibal’s lips just before he sunk his teeth into the meat of Will’s neck drawing blood. Will gasped and bit his own lip, Hannibal lapped the blood he had drawn, tongue making circles, spreading the blood across pale skin.

Will still didn't struggle not that he could have overpowered Hannibal even he had tried, he just let Hannibal hold him against the desk and suck the blood from his veins like a vampire. Will knew that's what he wanted more than anything, the blood from a natural magician being powerful and intoxicating. He would give Hannibal as much as he wanted, as much as he could take. He was powerless to stop him. Will could feel the transference of some of his power to Hannibal who moaned at the taste.

Hannibal stood up straight and looked at Will, the bite mark was red raw against the pale skin so beautiful blooming into a raw scar. Hannibal muttered a spell under his breath which caused Will to arch his back, arms pulled further back, wrists on top of each other. Hannibal removed his hands now that Will was magically restrained he took a step back and took his fill, watching the blood trickle down Will’s neck.

“You taste divine.” Hannibal’s voice was low and thick if Will could have moved he would have shivered with pleasure as he watched Hannibal lick his lips tasting the last drops of his blood. Hannibal then moved closer to Will, he pressed a finger to the small rivulet of blood that was finding its way down Will’s neck, he caught the blood and scraped a line up. Hannibal then brought his finger up to Will’s mouth and gently pressed between his lips, Will opened his lips allowing the intrusion and sucked the blood from Hannibal’s finger.

Hannibal placed his fingers against the bite and felt the blood against his fingertips “You are mine now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
